Top Of Your Head
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Otani and Risa are on a date when several things go crazy, ending in a jealous Otani, a hurt Risa and a sentence that should have never come out of Otani's mouth.


Risa sat on a bench outside of Hanuko-sai university, waiting for her boyfriend, Otani.

Around her were students sitting in the sun, studying, reading, or just laughing in large groups. Otani's class was supposed to get out at Eleven, and it was almost that time now.

Rise leaned her head back against the back of the bench. It was nice and warm where she was, the sun gently kissing her face.

She heard footsteps as some students from the jogging team ran by. One guy broke off and walked towards her, smirking.

"Hey baby, want to come with me to my dorm? We could have some fun"

Risa ignored him, staring off at some birds in a tree. The guy came closer. "Come on baby, I won't hurt ya"

Risa stood up and started to walk past him, still ignoring him. He grabbed her wrist in a tight grip.

"Look at me when i'm talking to ya" He growled, trying to pulled her closer. Risa dug her feet into the ground to avoid being dragged. She looked around, where the hell was Otani?

The guy pulled on her arm and she cried out in pain, his hands were sliding down her bare arm, causing it to burn.

Then, her assailant's head snapped to the left as a fist hit him in the jaw. Risa pulled her arm free and started rubbing it to relieve the burn.

"Jeez, can't leave you alone, can I?" Otani said, rubbing his knuckles.

Risa giggled, then hugged him. "I missed you too"

"Whatever idiot, how about we go to the cafe down the street?"

Risa smiled as big as she could, then planted a kiss on Otani's cheek. "Whatever you say!"

Otani rubbed the spot where she kissed, blushing a little. "Jeez, you're...exuberant. What's the occasion?"

Risa smiled, then danced in a little circle as she walked. "I'm just so happy!"

Otani couldn't resist the sight of his excited girlfriend dancing around and swinging her purse wildly.

"God I love you" He said to himself, putting his hands in his pockets and watching Risa scare some pigeons.

She slowed down a little and slipped her hand in his. She flashed her million watt smile at him, and he felt his heart melt a little.

They cut through a park to get to the cafe, which was a few blocks away. Risa walked on a brick wall, giggling all the way.

Otani watched her warily, quite aware that she could fall and hurt herself.

He looked over at a small creek on his left, only to jerk his head back to the right as Risa let out a startled gasp. Sure enough, she had slipped on one of the stones and landed hard on the sidewalk.

He offered a hand while rolling his eyes. When she didn't take it, he knelt down to her eye level.

"You okay?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

He offered his hand again, and this time she took it. He stood in front of her with a stern look on his face. "Don't. Do. That. Again"

She looked down at her feet as he started to walk away. He looked back and rolled his eyes then smiled.

"Come on slowpoke, my hand is lonely"

That seemed to perk Risa back up as she ran to him and grabbed his hand.

The walked through a more secluded spot, and the idea of kissing Risa ran through Otani's mind.

_Nah...Someone might see_

Then, he was surprised as Risa grabbed him by the back of the shirt and turned him around, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"HEY, What are you doing you crazy amazon psy-" He was cut off by her clamping her hand over his mouth. Slowly, she pushed him backwards until he felt his feet hit a rock.

"Stand on it" She whispered.

"Why do-" He was cut off again by her hand.

He rolled his eyes and stepped on it, sighing in relief as she took her hand away from his mouth.

"Okay, now wha-" He was cut off yet again, this time by Risa reaching up and pulling his face down to hers.

Wait.

She actually had to reach up...

That meant...

That he was taller.

Fireworks went off in Otani's head as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist, and the other in her hair.

After a moment they broke apart, air becoming a necessity.

Risa opened her eyes and looked up at her seemingly frozen boyfriend. He was staring off into space with a dazed look on his face.

"H-how did you like it?" She asked shyly.

For a moment, she thought that Otani didn't hear her.

Then, he looked down at her and said the stupidest thing she could ever imagine him saying.

"Weird...I can see the top of your head"

The next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground, his face having met Risa's fist rather violently.

* * *

Okay, so I know I said that I wasn't going to publish anything new, well I decided to continue now, since this idea was rather painfully bouncing around my skull.

It's actually sorta a true story, believe it or not :D


End file.
